theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Old Guy
Old Guy was an old Jedi Knight that at some point in his life lived on Zarbon. He learned many survival tactics on the Planet Zarbon, such as mimicking hunting calls of larger predators to scare off smaller ones. He was made up by DarthPotato77 and has appeared in Guardians of the Republic and The Tale of Omega so far. Guardians of the Republic Old Guy had witnessed a clone squad on Zarbon lose their squad leader, jedi master Derrik Alther, and half of their men. He knew that the remaining clones then had to escape with their battle plans before the Separatists hunted them down. The next day, when the surviving clones were attacked by a Xenfex, Old Guy used his survival skills on Zarbon and let out a call of a larger predator, which scared the Xenfex away. Old Guy then revealed to the clones that he knew a way off of Zarbon and they would have to trust him to survive. He also told them that some of the clones were scum and gave away their location to the Separatists earlier. Old Guy then ordered the clones to discuss who the traitor was while he lead them to the escape ship. Four days passed, and clone after clone fell. Some were traitors, some were loyal. But the clones had finally come to completely trust Old Guy. It was now down to Hammer, Fox, Beserker, and Load. The clones had chosen to execute Load, but he escaped their grasp just before they had the chance to and ran off into the plains. The clones and Old Guy followed Load to their escape ship, but it was burning down and the droid army, lead by Snappa, was standing in front of it. Load ran off again, and Old Guy signaled the clones to follow him. He then proved that he could handle himself when he ignited his lightsaber, revealing himself to be a jedi. The clones ran off to stop Lock while Old Guy had a final duel with Snappa. Old Guy then gained the upper hand in the duel. But Snappa, just like in his duel with Derrik, ordered his droids to shoot Old Guy. But Hammer, Fox, and Beserker all came in in time and shot down the remaining droids. Snappa was then shot in the waist by Tato, a local farmer they encountered earlier. A chainsaw was also thrown at Snappa by Beserker, which cut Snappa in half. Finally, Hammer executed Snappa. Old Guy, Hammer, Fox, Beserker, and Tato all watched as the ship burned to the ground. They may be trapped, but the still defeated the Separatists. Later, everyone is sitting in the fields. Old Guy tells Hammer that he never told him tht he was a jedi because he wanted to let Hammer know that anyone can inspire greatness in others. Fox then spots a Venator in the sky. The clones could finally be rescued! But Old Guy then says his goodbyes to the clones and leaves. Hammer, Fox, Beserker, and Tato all board the Venator and go back to Coruscant. The Tale of Omega Old Guy continued to live a solitude life on Zarbon away from the war. But one day, the separatists landed on Zarbon and attempted to capture Old Guy. Despite putting up a fight against Count Dooku's droids, Old Guy ended up captured and was brought to the planet of Omega 1. Old Guy was the desendent of Ben and Hugo Omega, creators of the Omega Saber, a lightsaber powerful enough to destroy and enslave the entire galaxy. Because Old Guy was desended to the creators of this weapon, only he could open the door to the lightsaber. The Omega Saber, when revealed, would go into the hands of Darth Sidious, the dark lord of the sith. Soon, a group of Republic collaborators arrived at Omega 1 in hopes of stopping Sidious, but the Separatists had got there with Old Guy first. Sidious forced Old Guy to open the door to the Omega Saber, threatening to bomb the door open if he didn't. Realizing that this would result in a apocolyptic reaction from the Omega Saber, Old Guy obeyed Sidious and opened the door. After battling and defeating the Guardian of the Omega Saber, Sidious took the weapon for himself and began to bring down the cave with its power. He then ordered Dooku to take Sidious back with them to Coruscant. Sidious told Dooku that they couldn't kill Old Guy, because as long as he lived the power of the Omega Saber would endure. Old Guy was then taken back to Coruscant with Dooku and Sidious. The next day, Coruscant had been taken over by Sidious. He was able to take control of every clone in the galaxy with the Omega Saber, thus allowing him to control both the Republic and Separatist armies. Old Guy remained in captivity for Sidious. The Oppression of Omega Old Guy will return in The Oppression of Omega. He will still remain a prisoner to Sidious as he must be kept alive for the Omega Saber to keep its power. Category:Characters Category:Guardians of the Republic Category:The Tale of Omega